If Only
by TheFangirlExpress
Summary: Raven is trying to get over the betrayal of Malicore when she is captured by Slade and Brother Blood. The team rescues her, but she is left with a lot of scars. Beast Boy helps out a lot and things seem to go beyond friendship. Rated M for later chapters Suggestive rape and lanuage . A BBRae Fanfic. Don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first story so sorry if there is any mistakes and shout to my friend at camp emma and my friend who helped me write and phrase the story.

Disclamier: I do not own teen titans

so on with the story

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

it was 7:15 in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to set. the titans tower was glowin with an illumanuis glow and the famous teen titans were attending there own affairs for the evening.

Raven was in her room meditating the feelings that were threating to not just destroy her room, but herself as well. As time passed on she would just meditate and lock herself away from everyone for fear of being hurt again. this was because of her all too good so-called friend, Malicore. she had devolped deep feelings for him and was shattered when the moment she relised it was all a act. The whole adeal didn't just take toll on her mental health, but her phiscal health as well. She wasn't eating except for a little tea here and there.

Azerath, Metreon, Zinthos. she would whisper to herself as she meditated. taking in slow, deep breaths. Keeping a straight face was the only wasy she could hopefully keep her emotions at bay without ethier blowing things up or crying. Also raven didn't like to show her emotions because to many people could read them and that would make her weak, and weakness means you can get hurt.

She was whispering that too familiar mantra as a knock was her heard coming from her door. "Raven you there? ", a warm voice called asked.

She sighed as she stood up to get the door. Upon opening it she saw that the voice belonged to beast boy. She saw the look of concern plastered on his face and took a mental note of this.

"Hey, Rae you okay?, beast boy asked going into her room and sitting on her bed. she then came over and sat across from him.

"First of all don't call me rae, and second im fine.", said raven with just a hint of annoyance

"Are you sure, cause you have been very distant lately and i'm worried. He said this with sadden eyes and blushing ever so slightly at the last part he said.

She resured him that she was fine by giving a simple nod so beast boy gave her a knowing look and didn't push the subject.

"You know Rae if you need anything you can come talk to me, ok.", he said while standig and walking out her bedroom door. "Also one last thing, it's not your fault, so don't be too hard on yourself."

"Ok and don't call me Rae.", Raven said as she gave a small shado of a smile.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

About 10 mintes later Raven hears a loud knock at her door.

"seriously Beast Boy go away I'm fine!", Raven shouts at the door a little annoyed.

There is another knock at the door and with a annoyed sigh Raven stands up to open the door.

She open the door about to make the resident annoying grass stain go away, but with a loud thud the door opened and she saw Brother Blood and his assistances. She was in shock at what she saw behind them which was her unconscious teammates in some of Brother Blood's assistances' hands.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

so that was the first chapter I know it's kinda ruff, but I'm working on it.

Please review and flames are welcome

thanks, TFE (TheFangirlExpress)


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY!

I have been so busy with school starting and everything I haven't been able to update, so here are some cookies to make up for it.

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

yeah you guys probably just want a chapter, so here you go and...

yeah usall disclaimer yada yada, on with the story

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Brother Blood stood in the doorway with a devilish grin on his face, and in the clutches of his assitances hands.

"Oh, hello my dear." he purred.

Raven felt a shiver crawl up her spine as he stood before her.

"Brother Blood what are you doing here?" she snapped at him with a scowl that could have matched demons.

"My, My. that's not how you treat a guest, now is it?" he asked, that grin which could rivel the Cheshire cat, kept growing wider by the second.

" I don't belive you were invited and don't guset usally knock out the host." she replied dripping with sarcasm. Raven had to admit she was starting to get really pissed off.

He just laughed (which pissed her off more) and snapped his fingers. He just kept laughing while Raven was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Too bad we cant have any fun here, but orders are orders. So I guess all just have to wait." he said this as he injected raven with a black liquid into her arm.

The last thing Raven remembers before she passes out is brother blood laughing into a phone then saying with an evil smirk we got her.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Second chapter is done whoo hoo!

Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger I got to keep things interesting somehow.

So I have a deal for you, you review and I'll update as fast as I can. Deal or No Deal? Deal okay.

So just hit that little review button and review. I welcome all reviews except death threats, no death threats please

Love, TFE


	3. Authors Note

Author's note:

my lovely readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated. this is because of school and it is hard to find the time. I will be better in the summer, but i will try andffind the time to write the next chapter. Stay tuned please because I will post it sometime soon. Also thank you to those who stuck with me through this.

Also please send me ideas thank you!

love, TFGE


End file.
